


Tales from Thedas: Stories of Kirkwall

by NekoNomi



Series: Tales From Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Ancient Magical Rituals, F/M, Leon really can't seem to help himself, M/M, Mage Hawke - Freeform, Multi, OT4, Screwing those rituals up, Snarky!Hawke, Warden Carver Hawke, magical mishaps, male hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNomi/pseuds/NekoNomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are: A Ferelden apostate with ties to old Kirkwall nobility. A former solider turned guardswoman. A second son of a merchant family whose a lot more dangerous than he appears. An ex-slave hunting down his former master. The exiled first of a dalish keeper. A Grey Warden on the run from his duty. A pirate captain without a ship. And the little brother searching for a place outside of his sibling's shadow.</p><p>Together, they fight crime....</p><p>Kirkwall is screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales from Thedas: Stories of Kirkwall

Hawke growled as he flicked a hand towards the spiders, lighting them up with a ball of fire. "Why is it always spiders" He grumbled as he whirled as caught another with the butt of his staff. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of Fenris, the elven man's tattoos glowing a stark and startling white as he slipped in and out of the state that Hawke and Varric had dubbed 'the Lyrium Ghost', for the fact that the workings of the lyrium markings branded into his skin seemed to set him into a space that was somewhere between the real world and the fade.

"Hawke! Down!" Varric shouted and Leon immediately ducked and rolled to the side as Bianca's bolts emptied rapid-fire into the spider which had been creeping up behind him. With a snap of Leon's hand, lighting shot out into the last of the spiders, the scent of singed flesh filling the cavern as it arched between the few surviving creatures. The thunk of crossbow bolts and the crack of a greatsword sliding through a brittle leg, heralded the death of the last spiders.

"Fenris?" Leon looked at the elf, who looked exhausted and was favouring one leg. The exhaustion was normal after a fight like this, but the limp was slightly worrying. "Come here" The mage crooked his hand and for once, the other man didn't argue about the fact that he was about to 'get magic'd'. Leon's talents as a mage had always been a touch eclectic. Rather than specialising in a single school like many mages did, he had a bit of power in all of them, though some he was better at than other. In particular healing spells, and spells which involved large scale destruction and control of massive amounts of power. It made him an oddity, but also invaluable both in a fight and in the post-fight clean up.

There was a light glow to Leon's hand as he crouched to run it up Fenris' leg. "Your lucky" The mage said "You've pulled a muscle, but nothing worse" Leon glanced up and for a moment his amber gaze met Fenris's paler one. Fenris was the first to look away. They'd fought last night, the usual argument over the role of mages and magic. And, as usual when the group found themselves in a fight, Leon had once again proven to Fenris just how useful magic could be in the hands of someone who knew what they were doing. They had an odd relationship, but it worked for them. Fenris reminded Leon that not all mages had his good nature and self-control, while Leon's mere existence forced Fenris to acknowledge that not all mages were bad. Fenris would never treat a new mage with anything but suspicion, and Leon would almost always give one the benefit of the doubt, but in many ways that worked to their advantage, the two men balancing each other out.

Holding out a hand, Fenris helped Leon get to his feet. "Isabella" The mage called to the dark skinned woman who had been picking over the corpses of the spiders and the shadows of the cavern to see if there was anything interesting hidden about. "Find anything Interesting? Or Shiny?" He asked. Fenris snorted and Varric outright laughed, while Isabella smiled and showed Hawke her haul, a collection of health potions and some coin which had obviously come from some poor previous group of explorers who had fallen prey to the spiders.

Leon nodded. "Let's go" He waved for Fenris and Isabella, their two close combat fighters, to take the lead. Bianca was useful in close quarters, but keeping Varric at a distance for as long as possible in a fight had proven more effective, and though Leon could crack heads with the best of them, he preferred to keep his distance from the main part of a fight, lest he accidentally hit one his companions with a less than friendly spell.

Fenris nodded and took the lead, while Isabella grinned and sashayed after him. Leon exchanged a glance with Varric and then followed after him.


End file.
